Hetalia Drabbles
by somewhathere
Summary: A collection of Hetalia drabbles, featuring any of our beloved nations. Rated T just in case. Reviews would be nice!
1. CanAmer: Can't Sleep Without You

Title: Can't Sleep Without You

Summary: Alfred gets his own room, but is too scared to sleep alone. Guess who he runs too?

Characters: Young!Canada, Young!America, AU, human names used.

Pairing: N/A

Length: 261 words

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

###line break###

"Mattie?"

Five-year old Matthew opened his bleary eyes. It was still dark. Peering over his maple leaf covers, he saw his twin brother, Alfred, peeking into his room.

"Al?" Matthew asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"But you have your own room."

"I know, but…" Alfred looked anyway, "I'm scared."

Somewhere in his sleepy mind, Matthew sighed. This was just like Alfred. Telling their parents that he was a "hero" and needed his own room, only to chicken out and run to Matthew in the middle of the night.

"Fine."

Alfred looked relieved. Closing the door quietly behind him, he ran to the bed, dragging a creepy, long-limbed doll with him.

"Not Tony."

"But Mattie! Kuma sleeps with you!"

"Kuma is a polar bear, not a creepy alien!"

Offended, Alfred raised his voice. "Tony's not creepy! He's-"

"Shh! You're going to wake mom and dad!"

Alfred shut his mouth, then whispered, "He's my friend! That makes him a hero!"

"Well, if he's a hero, then you can sleep with him," retorted Matthew, "in your room."

"Aww, Mattie! You meanie," whined Alfred, but put the doll on the night table. "You win. Can I come in now?"

"Yeah."

"Yay!"

After crawling under the covers, Alfred snuggled against his brother, wrapping his arms around him. Matthew hugged back. Despite it all, he was happy Alfred was here. Though he was okay with it, Maathew wasn't used to sleeping alone either.

"Hey, Al?" Matthew asked.

"Mmph?"

"If Ted's a hero for being your friend, what does make me?"

Turning his head to face his brother, Alfred smiled. "My hero."

###line break###


	2. GerPru: Got Your Back

Title: Got Your Back

Summary: Germany loses his voice. Good thing Prussia's got his back.

Characters: Mainly Germany and Prussia, with England, America, France, Russia, South and North Italy, Austria and Hungary mentioned. Japan, Canada, and China get a line.

Length: 637

Pairing: N/A

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

###line break###

It was yet another World Conference, and Germany was fuming. Once again, every nation had gathered to talk about the world's problems, and once again they all did nothing but fight, bicker, and argue. England was lecturing America, who continued to make fun of his eyebrows while poking France. Russia, emitting his trademark aura of doom, was trying to "become one" with China, who was busy using his wok as a shield. Meanwhile, South Italy was sputtering sailor-worthy curses has he fended off a touchy-feely Spain, blushing furiously, while his northern brother massed produced white flags under the table. It was a giant mess, causing far more problems than they ever solved.

Usually by this point, Germany would step in, bringing order to mad chaos so that stuff could actually get done. But not today. Despite his rising blood pressure and the nerve poking out of his forehead, Germany could do anything.

He had lost his damn voice.

Japan had invited his two European friends, Germany and Italy, to "hang out" before the conference. Though Germany was reluctant to go out the night before, Italy had been so excited that he gave in. It was Japan who chose the venue: a karaoke bar. Now, Germany wasn't prone to public performances of any kind, but after getting completely smashed on the bottomless beer, he sang his lungs out with the rest of them, to his eternal shame. And now he faced the consequences.

He could hardly throttle every country in the room and hope they'd cooperate. Feeling sorely useless, Germany began to pack his things.

Prussia, who had been busy laughing at Austria reject Hungary's advances, (unfortunately?) noticed his brother's actions. "Hey West! Where' you headed?"

"Hotel," Germany croaked. Verdamnt, he hated being sick. "Work."

The ex-nation let out his trademark laugh, "Kesesese, yeah, this ain't your kind of party, is it?"

"Not… a party!" Germany hissed, then clutched his throat in pain. It hurt to speak. Even to breath, at times.

Of course, Prussia didn't miss the action. Dropping his cocky attitude just a bit, he said, "Look, West, if you aren't feeling up to it, don't go back to the room. But don't work – it will only make you sicker."

Germany sighed. "Can't. Look." He appreciated his brother's concern, but if nothing was going to get done here, he'd do it by himself in the hotel. _Someone_ had to do it.

This didn't satisfy Prussia though. He wasn't about to let his brother work himself sick. Sicker. "Hey West. If the awesome me whips everyone gets everyone working, will you just go to sleep?"

Germany nodded. But what were the chances? Sighing again, he turned to leave.

"YO BITCHES. SHUT UP!"

Whipping his head around, Germany was shocked. His brother, on his feet, had silenced the whole conference room.

"Good. Now that the awesome me has your attention, listen up! Y'all fighting like freaking World War Two! Usually, I'm all for a good fight, but this is a goddamned World Conference. We're supposed to be solving problems, not making them! Mein gott! Everybody better sit down, shut up, and stop being completely unawesome! Japan! What's the first item on the agenda?"

Picking up a sheet of paper, Japan replied, "Global Warming."

"Okay! We'll go around in a circle, and anyone can either talk or pass. NOT all at once! Birdie! You start!"

Canada sat up, shocked, then settled down again. Shyly, he said, "Well…we could start a carbon emissions tax…"

"Awesome! Yo China! What do you think?"

"Well, aru…"

And amazingly, a discussion on global warming ensued. Seeing his brother's shocked expression out of the corner of his eye, Prussia gave a wink. "Don't worry, West. I'll take care of it. Now go rest and regain your awesomeness!"

Germany smiled. A wave of love and affection overcame him.

"Danke, bruder."

###line break###

A little bit longer than I wanted it to be, but I think it's okay.


End file.
